Data storage devices (DSD) store data and include a mechanical portion, or head-disc assembly (HDA) and an electronics portion, or printed circuit board wiring assembly (PWA), controlling functions of the HDA while providing a communication interface between the HDA and a host being serviced by the DSD.
The HDA has a disc, with data recorded on a recording surface, rotated at a constant speed by a motor assembly, the data is accessed by a read/write head of an actuator assembly positionably controlled by a closed loop servo system.
The data storage device market continues to place pressure on the industry for DSD's with higher rates of data throughput. Reading and storing data beyond requested data in a cache may satisfy future host read requests, thereby eliminating the need for mechanical access. This process of reading and storing additional information is known as reading speculative read data. Improving accuracy of speculative data acquisition would advantageously improve data throughput.
As such, challenges remain and needs persist for improved speculative data acquisitions methods.